


마지막 (ØΜ€ǤΔ)

by My_Reign



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, Mamamoo, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, Epsilon Jungkook, F/F, Gamma Namjoon, Gang Rape, Iota Yoongi, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Luna reader, M/M, Mentioned Red Velvet, Mentioned TXT Ensemble, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Rape, Rape Recovery, S&M, Theta Taehyung, Underage Sex, Work In Progress, minor characters - mamamoo - stray kids - blackpink, you're a guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Reign/pseuds/My_Reign
Summary: After a magnificent, blinding explosion of white-hot magic, the dust settles, and where the walls stood there’s now the crumbling, smoldering maw of a decrepit cave passage that extends far, far into the Earth. As he enters, the smell of must and mildew hits him, and the flooring underneath gives way to uneven stone and cobble, slimy with moss and condensation. As he trecks forward, the light behind him grows dimmer, making it even more difficult to navigate the small stalagmites that reach upward from the ground below. He struggles to maintain his vision. But faintly, he hears the dripping of stale liquid seeping out of the cracks and crevices above him. The sound of pebbles displacing echos loudly, and just before he starts to think he might have ventured too far into the darkness, the unmistakable scent of a sweet, salty ocean breeze kisses the inside of his nostrils. The air ahead suddenly feels colder and he sees something glimmering in the distance.





	마지막 (ØΜ€ǤΔ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The series isn't starting yet there's just some things I want to inform you of / clarify

▲

-O-O-

s e r i e s — [ ✕ ] in progress

— s u p e r n a t u r a l a u;

— p o l y a m o r y a u;

  


W E R E W O L F;

With the discovery of evolution, humans and wolves were thought to be derived from the same common ancestor. As a result, humans have formed a similar social structure called the Lycanthrope hierarchy; the highest rank (also your secondary gender) being an Alpha to the lowest being an Omega. Unlike wolves, however, your place along the social structure cannot be attained rather innate, as seen in our DNA. Between the age of 16 to the absolute latest being 21, all individuals are required to take DNA samplings and multiple hormone tests to document their secondary gender.

알파 Alpha -

The alpha is the leader of the pack, they try their best to keep up with what's going on within the pack. They see each of the pack members as family and make important decisions that reflect the growth and welfare of the pack. The alpha creates the rules for the pack and makes sure they are properly enforced. Alphas decide on courting, assessments, and banishment of werewolves. Another important responsibility of the alpha is to maintain the pack's hunting territory. The alpha calls group hunts and decides when and where to hunt, along with the betas. 

— C H A R A C T E R I S T I C S

\- Their wolves have red eyes

\- Sharp teeth

\- Often bulky and strong

\- Most lack in regards to speed

\- Most have large wolves

\- All primary genders experiences ruts

\- Produces knots

\- Common subgender

\- Has an authoritative voice that can force submittion

\- Very territorial 

\- Intelligence can very 

\- Most likely to take on leadership roles (normally just pack related) 

\- Not all alphas are assertive!!! (can't stress that enough)

감마 Gamma -

Gammas are socially submissive Alphas, they’re not as stubborn as their counterparts and are usually on the gentler side, but that doesn’t mean sweet Alphas are automatically Gammas. Gammas usually refrain from fighting and other shows of dominance and tackle a more emotional approch.

— C H A R A C T E R I S T I C S

\- Lack scent glands and knots

\- Sharp teeth

\- No authoritative voice

\- All primary genders experiences ruts

\- Wolves are similar to Alphas 

\- Slightly territorial

\- Range in body types: ectomorph, endomorph, mesomorph

\- Immune to other subgender's scents

\- When I say they're submissive I mean they don't go out of their way to show their dominance

\- Typically more creative individuals

\- More intune with emotions 

\- Careful tho some are crafty emotional manipulators

엡실론 Epsilons -

Due to their wolves being naturally fast learners and having high intelligence quotients, Epsilons are known to be the goto strategists. They do not have typical shows of dominance, but it’s very common for Epsilons to be cunning and tricking people to show their dominance (which is why people don’t trust Epsilons often).

— C H A R A C T E R I S T I C S

\- Bridge between Alphas and Betas and only occur with an Alpha and a Beta parent

\- Similar to Alphas in their genitals but have the sharp teeth and scent of Betas

\- Their wolves have black eyes

\- Wolves range in size

\- Extremely smart (primarily their wolves)

\- They aren't stronger than Alphas (normally)

\- They aren't faster than Omegas nor Lunas (normally)

\- Not really territorial

\- No ruts or heats

\- Most Epsilons are infertile or sterile at birth

\- Range in body types: ectomorph, endomorph, mesomorph

베타 Beta -

Betas are typically seen as the maintainers of society. They are thought of as less important than the Alpha and Luna, but more important than the rest of the genetic hierarchy. They typically don't associate with packs. 

— C H A R A C T E R I S T I C S

\- They've lost their animal instinct (meaning they don't have strong senses of smell, no form of communication with their wolf: infact it's widely believed they don't have wolves)

\- Sharp teeth

\- Not really territorial

\- No ruts nor heats

\- Can't trigger ruts nor heats

\- Women betas go through periods

\- Common subgender

\- Calming scents (even if they don't have a wolf they still have scent glands)

\- Range in body types: ectomorph, endomorph, mesomorph

\- They aren't stronger than Alphas (normally)

\- They aren't faster than Omegas nor Lunas (normally)

\- Intelligence ranges between individuals

\- Aren't affiliated with packs

\- Workers of society

델타 Delta -

Deltas are second in commands. They are hyper-keen to things like attraction between two people, when a heat will occur, and what exactly an Alpha/Gamma should do to win over a Omega/Sigma/Luna.

  
  


— C H A R A C T E R I S T I C S

\- Sharp teeth & senses

\- Keen sense of smell & eye sight

\- All primary genders experiences ruts

\- They aren't stronger than Alphas (normally)

\- They aren't faster than Omegas nor Lunas (normally)

\- Wolves are typically big in size

\- Scents are weaker then every subgender other then Betas, Thetas, & humans

\- Scents can induce heats but can't induce ruts

\- Very territorial and aggressive when the situation calls for it

\- Range in body types: ectomorph, endomorph, mesomorph

\- Intelligence ranges between individuals

\- No knots

이오타 Iotas - 

Iotas are considered followers. They're mainly the ones in packs performing a wide range of tasks in place of Betas. While they can be aggressive when the situation calls for it, they will always submit to their higher up, especially Alphas.

  
  


— C H A R A C T E R I S T I C S

\- The bridge between Omegas and Betas

\- Go through shorter heats

\- Have calming scents of Betas

\- Have hostile and aggressive nature

\- They do not nest, they don’t care for it (even during pregnancy)

\- Generally seen paired with a Epsilon or another Iota

\- Males are capable of impregnate the females

\- Agile

\- Workers of packs

오메가 Omega - 

The omega of the pack is 2nd lowest ranking werewolf (lowest being pups). They’re one of the two sub-genders that can conceive and look after pups (except Alphas/betas that are female), watching over them during group hunts and making sure they don't wander into the forest. Omegas commonly have endomorphic and mesomorphic body types.

  
  


— C H A R A C T E R I S T I C S

\- Their wolves have dark blue eyes

\- Often petite

\- Agile

\- Intelligence very

\- Build nests

\- Experiences heats

\- Scents are sweet

\- Reproduces pups reguardless of their primary gender

\- Many lack in regards to strength

\- Aesthetically pleasing individuals

\- Slightly territorial

\- Common subgender

\- Males can't impregnate females

\- Not all omegas are dainty!!! (Can't stress that enough either)

루나 Luna -

There's always the common misconception that lunas' were just female alphas; that's simply not the case. Since this sub-gender isn't common among this day and age, during the Joseon period - when they were more common - lunas were mated to alphas. The misconception stems from the belief that all partners of an Alpha were those in close rank and strength. But if there's anyone Lunas are similar to it's Omegas: hence how both tend to have a common stigma of their endomorphic and mesomorphic body types. Although they share pretty similar characteristics, it is very easy to differentiate a Luna from a usual Omega. The difference in this and all the other sub-genders is that lunas and their wolves are one (It's what causes their eyes to be heterochromatic). And despite the clear differences, This sub-gender was declared as a variation of Omegas; one's to be formally addressed as a Lunar-Omega.

— C H A R A C T E R I S T I C S

\- Central, complete, or sectoral heterochromia (whether in wolf form or not)

\- Known for petiteness

\- Extremely agile

\- One average less then 5% are born yearly

\- Build nests

\- Scents are sweet

\- Experiences heats

\- Reproduces pups reguardless of their primary gender

\- Males can't impregnate females

\- Lacks in strength

\- Extremely territorial

\- In their wolf forms, they sometimes appear smaller or the same size of an Omega

\- Gifted magic (The moon goddesses gave this variation of omega different ranges of abilities)

\- Aesthetically pleasing individuals

E x c e p t i o n s

제타스 Zetas - 

Zetas are completely ordinary and have zero wolf-like qualities. The word Zeta isn't an official term and was coined by humans who are undermined and excluded from the hierarchy. While betas are considered workers of society, humans or 'Zetas' are historical the true backbone of society.

— C H A R A C T E R I S T I C S

\- No wolf

\- No heats or ruts

\- No secondgender

\- Females experience periods

\- They don’t have pheromones or special skills

\- Intelligence varies from person to person

\- You get the picture

세타 Thetas -

Thetas are deadly (assumed) betas that are often heavily monitored; they're often recruited into the military. They have a genetic mutation (that assumedly is a mutated Beta gene) that causes their “calming scent” to range in abilities from being sleeping gas to toxic fumes. 

— C H A R A C T E R I S T I C S

\- Same as Betas except for their scent glands

\- The offspring of parents Beta that carry the genetic mutation as a recessive gene in the bloodline

\- Mutated Beta gene (effects scent glands) 

\- Scent glands release unnatural fumes (ex: laughing gas)

\- The gene takes years to control (with the help of professionals of course)

\- Extremely rare (less then 1% of the population has their gene)

P O S I T I O N S;

유익한 Salutary -

This wolf is the herbal wolf. They heal and take care of the ill and injured. No magic or powers, just herbs and special medicines from resources. Typically Omegas take on this responsibility. 

  
  


보초 Sentinel -

Sentinels are to ensure that the pack is safe by patrolling the territory and watching the movements of the surroundings. They are to make sure that no intruders enter the clearing. In doing so, it is a sentinel's responsibility to greet new visitors and learn why they are here and where they come from. Being in that position, it is the sentinel's job to make sure each new visitor that comes into the clearing has good intentions as well. When the sentinel is not present within the clearing or if there is none, the greeting responsibilities go to all adult pack members. Sentinels also make sure that the pack members keep themselves out of trouble, and that means no fights break out between visiting werewolves (or other pack members), warning them of the rules.

스카우트 Scout -

  
Scouts are responsible for warning the pack of dangerous territory outside the clearing if any. Scouts are mainly werewolves known by neighboring packs and visit around often. They stay in touch with other packs and keep friendly relations. They are to report any important changes to the alpha and beta.

장로 Elder -

An elder is a werewolf with great experience and knowledge of werewolf packs. In the past, they may have been born with high ranks like alpha or low ranks like omegas. They are sometimes older members who have decided to make the pack their final resting place. An elder's opinion is greatly respected throughout the pack, being an adviser to the rank they're born to. They are asked to be role models to the pack, adults, and cubs included, and also to visitors, showing them the way of the pack.

사냥꾼 Hunter -

The hunters are those werewolves who are exceptionally skilled at tracking and hunting down prey. The hunters make sure that the pack has a full abundance of food. After large hunts, the lead hunter will alert the pack of the food available. Hunters lead the hunts along with the alpha, directing the members on when it is their turn to charge at the prey.

악당 Rogue -

Rogues are werewolves that have either been kicked out of their pack or left on their own free will. Rogues don't have a set appearance apart from in their wolf form, they have long fur.

**Author's Note:**

> So quarantine kcked me in the butt lol, really sorry I delayed this story for this long
> 
> Promise I'll hop on this story soon. First chapter is on its way


End file.
